This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To develop institutional capacity for biomedical research and training, Colby College is focusing on areas that enhance research opportunities for both students and faculty. Institutional resources were devoted primarily to the hiring of a technician, undergraduate research, and a short course taught at MDIBL. The molecular biology technician has transformed our DNA sequencer into a core facility with much higher productivity than had previously occurred, and has provided valuable assistance in two faculty laboratories. Research support was provided for 21 undergraduate students. These contributions to our research infrastructure have led to increased research productivity by faculty and high rates of matriculation into PhD programs by students. The number of publications and manuscripts submitted continues to grow through the support of INBRE funding. The number of faculty and their students using comparative functional genomics also continues to rise, with new courses being developed around these techniques.